Life of Steve
by xXGeliXx
Summary: Learn Steve's story, (in a modern Minecraft set) with the learning of his name, to the mining of a champ. Even why Herobrine is evil.
1. Chapter 1

Life of Steve

Chapter I: Awakening

My life as I know it was a blur. I fear what may happen when I open my eyes, so I kept them closed. My nose was cold and sore.  
I opened my eyes to see why I was so cold; I was in the wild. Pigs seemed to be roaming the area, trees all around. I had  
knowlege of crafting; I didn't know why. I walked over to a nearby tree and punch it. Strange as it sounds, it just seemed  
right to me. More and more of the tree came down as I punched. I made myself a table that in the future; I would use to craft  
things on. As night drew closer, I grew colder. I used some of my leftover wood to build a small shack. Apparently I could  
build too. I sat through the night, waiting for it to be over soon so that I could pack up and find others like me. I watched  
the sun come up over the horizon. I then knocked my house down and walked out to embark on my quest for civilisation. A few  
minutes passed and I came accross a small structure built out of a purple rock. There seemed to be a magenta "screen" in the  
center. I stepped up onto it and just as I did so, something flung it'sself onto me. I readied my fists yet lowered them when  
I saw it. It was a man. "What were you thinking?!" He shouted, leaving me confused. "Were you really going to go to the  
Nether without any gear?!" "The Nether?" I asked my; head tilted to the side. "I'm tellin' ya' your one bad-ass son of a  
witch. You know that?!" The man chuckled. "You didn't answer my question" I replied. "You didn't answer mine and I asked  
three." He made me feel ignorant when he said that. "You got a name? Or clothes?" "No, neither." I replied "at least I don't  
think so." He stared at me for a while then said: "come with me, whataya say, Partners?" "Partners!" I smiled.

He walked me to a Stone Brick house and I fell in love right away. We went inside and my new friend handed me some clothes.  
The clothes he gave me were a cyan shirt, Lapis blue jeans and some dark gray shoes. He walked me to a room and too out a  
sign, placed it above the door and wrote: "Steve's Room". "Who's Steve?" I asked. "You said you had no name, right? Well,  
how's Steve?" He replied. I smiled. I entered the room and put on my new clothes. "I think I'm gonna like it here." I had a  
feeling I was right about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Farm Life

"Rise and shine, Steve!" Shouted my new friend. "Wha-?!" I shouted. "Come on, Steve! We've got a busy day ahead!" He replied. A few minutes later, we were on the field. "Hey, can I ask you a question, besides this one?" I asked. "Sure" replied my friend."You gave me a name, a home and even clothes and food." I said. "That's not a question." He chipped in. "Yet I don't know your name." I continued. "Ren." He answered.

"Right, your job on the farm is to plant the seeds, carrots and potatoes." "Okay." I replied. "Spencer will come around and place bonemeal on the crops later, then I'll harvest 'em. Got it?" Said Ren. "Got it!" I answered. I began placing the goods in the ground. A man started to drop a white gloop on them. and they grew instantly. "Hey, you must be Spencer!" I shouted to him. "And you Steve." He replied. "Uh oh!" "What?" I asked. "Nightfall!" He cried. An arrow flew just past the back of my head. I quickly pulled out my table and used my leftover wood to create a wooden sword.

I plunged into the darkness of the night. "No, Steve wait!" Spencer screamed. A skeleton walked up to me pulling an arrow from his spine and put it into his bow. He drew the string back and as the arrow flew towards me, I sliced the air with my sword. The arrow hit my sword and stopped there. I flung my sword at the skeleton's skull; it sliced in half.  
I tore it's bow from it's "re-dead" clutches and pulled the arrows from it's back. I walked back the the house and stepped inside. "Hey, Ren." I said walking past him. "Spencer told me, everything." He said sounding rather angry. "Why didn't you tell me you could fight like that?!" "I didn't know..." I answered. "Come with me steve." Said Ren as if about to give me a gift. He lead me to the dining table. "Break this chair." He said. I punched at the wooden stair block until breaking point.  
A trapdoor sat underneath. Ren pushed it open. We slid down the ladder and hit the floor. "Here's some training armour."  
Four item frames were placed upon the wall, with a piece of leather armour in each one. "Go on, take it!" Said Ren. I took the armour and put it on, over my clothes. "A perfect fit!" Sang Ren.

_**I finally manged it! Sorry it took forever to sort out Chapter II! Soon I'll try to get it up, say, every Saturday? Anyway, thanks for reading and for the good feed back, you guys, it really means a lot! You guys keep me alive, you know that?! I also made a skin of Ren, you can find it here: skin/2009770/ren/.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: The Trip

"Okay everyone!" Shouted Ren. "These creatures are new in Minecraftia so be gentle, okay?" "Hey, Ren?" Asked Spencer. "What are these things?" "Horses!" Ren replied with a smile on his face. Climbing onto the back of a jet black horse, he yanked on the reins causing the horse to dash forward. "Come on, boys! Do what I do, it's easy!"  
I struggled onto a "creamy" color horse and russled the reins, hoping for a reaction.

Spencer flew onto a white horse and tugged on the reins, shouting: "Ya! Ya!" The horse sprinted right past Ren's horse. "Sorry!" I said to the horse, slapping it's back. The poor creature whinnied and galloped along in full pace. "Oh, it's a race, then, is it?" Chuckled Ren. "I guess it's time for a boost, then!" Just before I could say anything, Ren ran straight into a Minecart on a long, powered rail!

The cart raced along the woods the horse crying in panic of being in a minecart for the first time. As the minecart slowed to a halt, Ren let the horse climb out then got off. "What the nether?" Said Ren under his breath. Spencer and I rode up next to him. There seemed to be a red... Well... Cow, in his face!

"Ren, what is that thing?" I asked, "it's a Mooshroom!" Replied Ren. The Mooshroom must have been startled by his excitement because the red mushrooms on it's back stood up and it ran off into the distance.

"Come on!" Wailed Ren, "we have to follow it!" We all clambered onto our horses and gave the go signal. The horses chased the mooshroom and the creature just ran faster and faster. A short while later, we came accross a lake. The red cow dove in and swam through it. "We'll leave the horses here." Said Ren, "It'll take forever if we ride them while in the water."

We began to trudge through the water, which slowly became murky. "Ren, it's getting kinda gross in here..." Called Spencer. "Come on! The water's fine!" Joked Ren, laughing at his own joke. "It probably means Mycelium!" I wondered what that meant but didn't dare ask. Just before we were about to turn back, we saw land. "Quickly! This way!" Shouted an excited Ren. Now swimming, we got to the shore of a strange looking island. "Is it?" Asked Spencer, "Could it be?" "It is!" Cackled Ren. "IT IS!"

_**Sorry it's late, guys! I kinda forgot to post it... But it's up... About two days late... Sorry again! I'll try to keep my promise or post it, like, a day later, or so... Thanks again for good feedback and support! Thanks to ArcherTheWarlock, for inspiring me to write a Minecraft FanFiction, thanks to BlackDragon41 and Pastrinator64 and everyone else who wrote a review, so far there has been no bad feedback! (Just watch the reviews all be bad from now on!)**_

_**Thanks again guys, I love you all! By the way, I think I might make a Resource Pack for this. Maybe even an Adventure Map! Who knows?! Peace out, Cubs!**_

**_-Geli_Bare_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: A Friend in Need is a Friend, Indeed

As we headed back home, placing torches along the path, Ren began to sing a little song. It went a little like this:

"Oh I am oh, so happy!  
I'm happy as can be!  
I found a mushroom biome!  
And that's why I'm full of glee!"

I chuckled as Spencer chipped in and the two excited men sang the verse over and over again. We walked back to the horses and mounted to take a ride home. On our travels, we came accross a man, wearing the same clothes as I, (He looked a lot like me, too)! He turned to look at us, he had a short, brown beard and no pupils. "B-Brother...?" The man groaned. "Spencer, Steve, help him up!" Called Ren. Spencer and I pulled the man from the ground and Ren took him and mounted him on the back of his horse. "What's your name, mister?" Asked Spencer. "My name...?" Asked the poor, blank-eyed man. "Please," I whispered, calmly. "You can trust us!" "Herobrine..." He mumbled. "A name from the ancient, Minecraftian language!" Shouted Ren, surprised. "Tell me, are you able to see, traveler?" "My sight left me at a young age." Answered Herobrine.

"My brother, back in..." Herobrine paused, for a second. "Let's just say my homeland. My brother has been helping me. Though, he's been emotional, lately. His son dis-appeared, with no trace." We rode home with no word, Herobrine seemed tense, as if sensing something. In a flash rain started to pour all over us. Within seconds thunder clapped, and lightning roared. I felt my pocket get heavy and turned to my right. A villager was trying to loot me! "Hey!" I yelled. "Two can play at that game!"  
I reached into his robes and pulled out a few emeralds then punched the villager, causing him to fall in cry in pain.

Hours later, we arrived at home. "Here, Herobrine, I want you to have this." I said, handing the emerald to him. "Thank you."  
He replied, with a nod. The gem began to glow before floating above Herobrine's face. It turned to dust and Herobrine absorbed it. Two green irises began to appear, slowly on Herobrine's white eyes. "Heads up!" Screamed Spencer as a boulder came crashing down on us. Herobrine jumped into the path of the large rock and caught it! "Is everyone okay?" He asked.  
Suddenly, out of no-where, an Iron Golem came rushing towards us! Our newly obtained friend ran toward the Golem and threw his fist out. The creature fell down and died. Herobrine's eyes, once again, became lifeless and white.

**A/N Hey, guys! Sorry, this one was the latest of all, I know. I'm just usually playing Minecraft, too often to get anything done, so I hope you can forgive me. Also, I'd like to give a shout-out to my inspiration: Archerthewarlock, if it wasn't for his story group, Life of Steve wouldn't have even started and I wouldn't have you awesome guys to thank. Thanks for reading, and peace out, suaggaz!**


End file.
